Fire Emblem-The Final Fantasy
by Oblivion772
Summary: At the fight with Grima, both Troy and Gangrel sacrifice their lives to save the world. But what happens when Gangrel appears in front of a king in a strange land. Gangrel/Kain
1. The Fight With Grima

It's Simple Really...

Heya fans of Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy 4, or maybe even me. This is going to be my greatest work yet! A KainXGangrel fic! No one has thought of that!And so comes forth from the shadows of hell(I wonder why hell?), my motto. I am Oblivion772, bringing you the strangest pairings the human mind has ushered.

Happy Reading!

That was when i ruled the world...

Grima. The pure evil dragon that King Marth defeated many decades ago. I can't help but find it pathetic, that all we must do, is climb upon it's back, and have either Troy or Chrom stab the beast. For the king of dragons, it is very pathetic.

But as Naga levitates us to the back of the beast, more and more of the risen riding on Grima's back, all of which have weapons of Grima's own energy, and i suspect they were powered up by Grima as well, become visible.

I see the people around me wince and look around in fear at the risen.

"There's...no way we can defeat them all..." The skinny horse man beside me says, i think his name is Stahl.

"Pah!" I say, the smirk cockily"If there's any way, then that damned tactition will find it." Then i turn away from the dragon before us, and say a bit more comfortingly "No worries needed. Trust me cavalier, they only worsen the situation at hand."

"G-gangrel?" Stahl asks, obviously shocked at my response.

"Quiet down, just focus, and enjoy the battle." I say, returning my gaze to Grima, who's facing us, and i feel a chilling blood-lust fill me as he looks me right in the eyes. I smirk, and wish Naga would hurry it up.

Finally, we come to a spot where it is safe to jump down, and i do. As fast as i can, landing immpecably, and dashing to the first risen, before the rest can either recover or give orders, though i do hear the little princling yelling, "Get back here Gangrel!"

Pah, i dont need their orders, i'll just cut through all of the risen, then do the same to Grima. I dont care as more and more blood soaks into my clothes. It feels good to tell the truth, the way Grima keeps glancing at me makes me want to kill them all so much, that even if their blood comes into contact with my skin, it helps slave it of.

After almost two hours, Naga speaks up, "Warriors, Grima's forces will continue to regenerate until you defeat him."

"Why couldn't you tell us earlier?!" I yell at Naga, whos dissapating again.

"Pah." I mutter, turning back to the risen before me, and realizing with a small touch of horror, that my silver sword is shattered in my hand. I snarl in anger, and draw the levin sword from my waist, running through the numbers of risen, along with most of the others, though i push myself as hard as i can, dashing before all of them, to where the human Grima is turned away from me, and grab the Troy look-alike around the neck, and feel a little satisfaction at strangling my former enemy, i position the levin sword so it would run both of us through, and Grima looks at me in a flash of fear, which turns to a cocky smirk, which does not fit Troy's face at all.

"You would truly waste your life so readily, when i will just return?"

"Gangrel don't!" Chrom yells.

I close my eyes, would i? I open them again, take my sword away from the mans neck, though keeping my arms around his neck, and yell to them.

"One of you do it now!"

Troy dashes forward, faster then Crom can move, infuses his Brave sword with a strange dark magic spell, and stabs through both of us, Grima roaring in pain, and i scream out as my vision turns red, and pain edges my vision with black.

"TROY!" Chrom screams, and i feel a bit of anger as he completely ignores me.

As Grima swerves, i cant find the strength to find a footing, and feel a sharp pain as scales dig into my side, and i hear a yell above me.

"Hang on Gangrel!" I open my eyes to see Stahl running to me as fast as he can, a few other people looking on in shock.

I desperatly try to grab a hold, though with my blood-slickened hands, and the smooth-laying scales, i soon slip, as more people run to me, including Chrom, Frederick, Sully, Libra, Nowi, and Donnel.

"Gangrel hold on!" Chrom yells.

Stahl reaches me, just as i feel myself slipping more, he grabs desperatly at my hand, only managing to grab my fingertips, as i fall, with my arm out-stretched, and a terrified, pained yell ripping out of my throat.

A chorus of "Gangrel!"'s rise from the dragon, as i feel the wind burning around me...almost...comforting, i stop my yell, and let myself fall, expecting to feel the harsh splash of water around me, but instead there is land...in the middle of the sea, and i yell as the rough grass digs into my wound, and the ground smashing beneath me, and it all finally turns fully black around me.

TBC

What do you think? I skipped some things in this one cause i had to for the story. Final Fantasy will be mentioned soon. I hope anyone who read this was happily suprised! Seeya later!


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two  
First Meeting

I'm back, kinda, I hope that this is a good chapter!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I'm...alive? But the blade...it had drove through us both, and if he is dead then...  
Wait. I simply must gather my thoughts. If i am still able to constitute a conscious thought, then I must be alive. But if I am alive, then the other must be as well.  
Heheh, then i guess i'll just have to find him.

There are many things which constitute a noble kings' duty. First and foremost, a king must care for his citizens. A king must be an idol of strength and determination to all. Never backing down, only courage may shine through. For this place of rule, only a kind soul will prevail.  
A tyrant is a stone-cold ruler, oblivious to the screams of help from both his citizens, and anyone else. They as well must never show weaknesses, if not for their pride, then for their life, for in the blink of an eye, their people would turn on them, for they hold no love for their king, only hatred and fear. They too are ocassionly idols. But they are one of brutality. For a position such as this, one must be cruel to all.  
Many times, kings and tyrant alike will shatter under the pressure of being perfect. There are many outcomes, should this happen. the aforementioned king will step down from his place of rule. Many times, a tyrant will not want to step down, for should he, the people will immediatly elect a new king, and the other will only be known as a dead weight to the kingdom, and soon, killed.  
Cecil Harvey, as the new king of Baron, has been a perfect example of a righteous king. While Gangrel Motiak started out with the dream of being a good ruler, eventually his rule shifted to that of a tyrant. During this time, he dragged the all but willing Plegia along to his terrible position he had created.  
Of course though, the pleasure of tyranny can only end in pain.

Gangrel's POV  
I should not have survived the fall, I know that. I dont even know if I wanted to, I have nothing to go back to.  
I had dragged myself a grueling several miles, looking for water. Many times along the trail, tiny green skinned men with, with long ears and fangs had ambushed me. My levin sword had not shattered upon impact like my recovery staff, and now the crescent shaped golden staff is embedded in my lower back, and for the first time, I wish I hadn't carried it with me. But, I did not want to use my blade much, there are not many towns anywhere that sell them, and mine were always hand-crafted. So I stuck to my bare hands, luckily, the strange things were not very durable. One hit usually sent them running.  
After nearly three hours of stumbling blindly I could barely walk, if you can even call it that I was limping so much, I came across a lake, it was not the biggest i've seen, though definatly bigger then the oasis's in were plenty of plants as well, though they would not help me much. I was trained in the way of healing staves, not natural healing.  
I know that since I have not come across any signs of civilization, I would have to swim to the other side, unless I wanted to back-track. Which at this point, is not an option. As I said, I do not know too much about natural healing, though I do know that the water will take pressure off of my back and abdomen, they have the most damage, which is most likely why I can't walk.  
It may only be a maggots foolish hope, but I swear I see the faint glow of a town on the horizen.

Cecil's POV  
My name is Cecil Harvey, I am the new king of Baron, not many months ago, I had traveled to the moon in the legendary Lunar Whale with several of my friends, including my new wife, Rosa. Along with Edge, Edward, Rydia, Palom, Porom, Yang, and Kain, who left immediatly after...I just wish I could have at least just said good-bye, or maybe even known where he went. But i've known him long enough, he is a proud and solitary man.  
The loud hollow sound of the throne rooms doors opening shatters my thoughts. I had insisted that no one knock anymore, as a show of trust. Yes, sometimes it gets a small tad annoying, but I love my people.  
I glance from where I had been staring at my still lap, covered by the softly glowing white plates, and cotton capes. I see my dark mage, who was second in command, soon after I got the throne.  
"Yes Major Fredrard? What is it you need?"  
"Oh, um..." Fredrard says in his whisper-like voice, that is strangely deep and seems to have a wierd amount of authority, I know that everyone's still alarmed at being treated with so much respect from their king. But the human black mage had seemed to be okay with it.  
"Is something wrong?" I say, getting up and walking in front of Fredrard, putting my hand a bit firmly on his shoulder, staring into his blue-green eyes, seeing only tiny strands of his brown hair, and noticing that he's strangely muscular under the robe, both for a mage, and for a man of another class. At least, from what I can tell, he's stronger beneath it then me or Kain. I wonder over it briefly, but decide to ignore it. It is only his shoulder after all.  
"Uh, well...i'm sorry my lord but, our leader seems to have...passed away. I'm very sorry."  
I blink, removing my hand from its perch on his shoulder, and step a bit back. "Leka? He's dead?" I glance down, then slowly look back up."But...now we don't have either head mages?"  
"No. I'm afraid that all of the fully trained mages are unable to work enough for the position. Most of them aren't even able to perform Fira."  
"Well, would you like to do it Ricard? You can perform all but the lethal magic."  
"I-i'm sorry sir, but i'm just not a very social person. Much less a leader...I-i would love to do it b-but-"  
"It's okay, you dont have to." I respond. "We can just post searches for new head mages, okay?"  
"Y-you dont need my permission sir..." Fredrard says nervously, looking at the ground. His hood dropping over his head in a way that makes him look so terribly sad.  
"I like to have everyones' opinions." I smile softly.  
"Well...thank you very much milord."  
"You're welcome." I say, turning away. "You should go back to work Major, i'll do the rest."  
"Yes sir." Fredrard says behind me, then a few seconds later I hear the door close, again making a long echoed sound.

Gangrel's POV  
I sigh, and look at the long stretch of water in front of me. I had slept about 3 hours, until the pain made me awake as soon as I would doze off, and now the moon was only about halfway to the horizen.  
It's...not the best time to be swimming, especially in the fall, when the nights nearly freeze the lakes. But then again, I am thinking of Plegian Fall, when it goes many degrees below freezing. I dont know how low it goes here, but i think about 20, or 30.  
But, it will get very hard, considering that now the bottom of my spine is so, I cant even roll over.  
Come on...pathetic maggot you cant even...stand anymore?! Come on, just roll over and...you just have to make it to the...lake and-  
I break out of all possible thoughts as I roll over, as my mind had so roared at me, though it seems that perhaps my mind had not mentioned the terrible pain that shatters through my back as the pieces of my staff, which I hadn't the strength to remove shift as the grass tugs several free, and makes others move to slice more of my wounds and scars open.

Edge's POV  
I blink in shock as a terrible gurturral scream rips through the night air, and turn to the lake that I had just passed on my way to visit Cecil...but the only reason I had passed there was because I uh...got 'of track'...ah, hell with it, I got lost!  
But...maybe I should go and see what that was about...or maybe not. Yeah, i'll just go, probably some sucker getting mauled by a goblin. Ah dammit, I just guilt tripped myself! Agh, well fine, i'll go around and see whats up.


End file.
